And Stop Crying Your Heart Out!
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: "Não existe mais Sam e Dean, tá tudo acabado. Nós não existimos mais, Sam. Daqui em diante, somos só eu e minhas memórias de nós dois." Dean's POV. Tag 5x22 - Swan Song. Em frente à casa de Lisa.


**…And Stop Crying Your Heart Out!**

_by Follow Miss Padasexy_

_Songfic – Dean's POV – Episódio 5x22: Swan Song – Em frente à casa de Lisa – Song by Oasis - Stop Crying Your Heart Out, composição de Noel Gallagher lançada no album Heathen Chemistry, em 2002._

_Ouça a música! Jogue no seu navegador, tire os espacinhos em branco e veja o vídeo: www . you tube watch ? v = dhZUsNJ – LQU_

_Beta: Claudia Winchester_

_Disclaimer: Supernatural não me pertence, nem seus personagens, nem nada. As únicas coisas da série que são minhas são meus boxes, e nada mais. Se me pertencesse... Faria misérias com aqueles personagens! Oasis também não me pertence, infelizmente._

_Nota: Com certeza esse plot lhe é familiar, milhares de ficwriters de verdade devem ter escrito incríveis obras-primas sobre os pensamentos de Dean Winchester nesse dia. Mas esse aqui é o meu POV sobre o POV do personagem, e esse você ainda não viu. xD_

_Agradecimentos: essa fic tem sabor especial, pois é a primeira que eu publico. Isso não teria acontecido não fosse por três pessoas maravilhosas que tive o privilégio de conhecer (em ordem alfabética!):_

_ - Annamanson: a minha primeira leitora. Há meses sempre me mandando quebrar o armário todo por dentro e sair de vez desse limbo literário! Ela me iludiu que eu escrevo bem, e é parcialmente culpada por eu adentrar nesse mundo. Qualquer coisa, processos, xingamentos e macumbas, favor mandar pro inbox da preocupação dela._

_ - Claudia Winchester: a beta. Foi quem me deu o plot de presente para desenvolver. Deu-me apoio incondicional e ainda me disse palavras que me deixam emocionada só de lembrar! Também me iludiu, então já sabem, qualquer reclamação deposite na caixinha de sugestões da preocupação dela também!_

_- Perola: a que teve fé. Ela me incentivou, me apoiou e me iludiu sem nem ter visto as atrocidades que eu faço nas fics. Acreditou no meu potencial sem nunca ter lido nada! A caixa postal da preocupação dela está disponível também!_

**Hold on!**

_Aguente firme!_

**Hold on!**

_Aguente firme!_

**Don't be scared**

_Não tenha _medo

**You'll never change what's been and gone**

_Você nunca mudará o que já passou_

"_Tudo bem, Dean! Vai dar tudo certo! Eu o peguei_!" Foi o que ele me falou. Sam tinha voltado a si. Tentou me consolar. Sammy, você estava tão assustado! E mesmo assim me disse que tudo ia ficar bem. Eu queria acreditar nisso, irmão, mas eu vi seus olhos. Eu vi o terror dentro deles. Meu rosto inchado, quebrado, sangrando, mas nada disso doía. Doía em mim a sua dor, o conflito dentro do seu coração. Eu sei o que você vai passar no inferno, eu já fui pra lá. Só que com você vai ser diferente, vai ser muito pior! Eu devia ter impedido tudo! Eu não podia ter concordado com nada disso! Devia ter amarrado você, batido na sua cabeça tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias até você desistir dessa ideia retardada!

"_Eu o trouxe pra cá. Eu tenho que levá-lo de volta._" Toda a culpa do mundo nessa sua frase. Eu mesmo já o havia culpado várias vezes por isso... Por que você acreditou em mim? Não sabe que eu sou idiota? Você não tem culpa de nada, nunca teve! Se fez besteira, é porque EU não estava por perto pra lhe ajudar, lhe orientar, lhe proteger! A culpa foi minha, mas eu não fiz nada sobre isso... Não, eu deixei você dizer sim praquele monte de estrume! Falhei com você, mais uma vez. Só que agora foi em um nível impossível de ser mensurado. Eu te mandei direto pro inferno, pras garras de Lúcifer!

"_É hora de cumprirem os seus papéis e aceitarem seus destinos._", lembra, Sam? Gabriel nos falou isso, naquele dia louco que ele nos fez viver. Eu acho que acabei me acostumando com essa possibilidade de aceitar as coisas como são. Mas eu não podia ter sacrificado você, não era direito meu! Eu devia ter lutado por você, contra você, ter cortado a sua língua pra te impedir de falar! Eu deixei tudo acontecer. Você fechou os olhos e se jogou no buraco, carregando Michael junto. A terra engoliu seus corpos. Eu fiquei ali, só olhando. Meu irmãozinho, agora um homem crescido, deu a si mesmo pela humanidade... Que coragem, Sammy! Que homem incrível você se tornou... Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Quando foi que você deixou de ter medo do escuro pra ter força de enfrentar o diabo, hein? Acho que você sempre teve... Eu que não queria ver...

**May your smile (May your smile)**

_Que seu sorriso (que seu sorriso)_

**Shine on (Shine on)**

_Brilhe (brilhe)_

**Don't be scared (Don't be scared)**

_Não tenha medo (Não tenha medo)_

**Your destiny may keep you warm**

_Seu destino pode mantê-lo aquecido_

Eu não quero nem pensar nas coisas que podem estar acontecendo com você agora... Meu Deus, Sam! Você não merece! O que Lúcifer pode estar lhe causando... Eu… Droga, Sammy! Eu tô sozinho agora, aqui nesse carro, sem você… Sabendo que nunca mais vou te ver! E isso… Isso me assusta, cara! Agora eu entendo o que você passou durante aquele ano, fazendo de tudo pra desfazer aquele pacto, se deixando enganar por aquela desgraçada da Ruby... Eu faria a mesma coisa por você! Eu faria mais! Eu faço tudo por você! Por que Deus? Por que nós? Por que meu Sammy? Por que eu não fui no lugar dele? Ora, Dean... Deus? Sério?! Esse babaca não existe! E se você existe, seu deus de uma figa, saiba que eu vou te caçar nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Acha que vai ficar aí, na beira da sua praia celestial tomando piñas coladas enquanto meu irmãozinho sofre nas mãos do seu filho renegado que você não soube frear? Não, seu filho de uma puta, não! Eu vou te achar, e vou acabar com você! Cas disse que você me deu o que eu queria... Eu só quero meu irmão de volta, pode me dar isso? Não, você não vai me dar, porque você pouco se importa! Você não tá nem aí pra sua própria família, vai se mexer pela minha? Desgraçado, infeliz...

Eu vou te tirar de lá, Sam! Você pode contar comigo! Eu vou te salvar... Não, eu não posso... Você me fez prometer... Porra, Sam! Eu não posso quebrar uma promessa feita pra você! Não pra você, porque eu não posso ir contra sua vontade... Sua vontade é a minha vontade, o que você quer eu faço. E você me disse pra não tentar trazê-lo de volta. Me fez jurar. Me mandou refazer a vida com a Lisa. Eu vou fazer o que me pediu, Sammy, mas vou fazer por você... Vai ser minha última prova de amor. Eu vou seguir a minha vida como você me ordenou, porque foi você quem me pediu, e não porque é um plano traçado por uma divindade sádica e egocêntrica que tá pouco se fodendo pra nós dois! Vou seguir e procurar aceitar isso. Por amor a você, sempre por amor a você...

**'Cause all of the stars**

_Pois todas as estrelas_

**Are fading away**

_Estão desaparecendo_

**Just try not to worry**

_Tente não se preocupar_

**You'll see them some day**

_Você as verá um dia_

**Take what you need**

_Pegue o necessário_

**And be on your way**

_E siga seu caminho_

**And stop crying your heart out**

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_(E não chore tanto assim)_

Ao menos eu tenho minhas lembranças, Sam. As nossas lembranças. A nossa vida toda pra eu passar o resto da minha rememorando... As nossas brincadeiras, quando éramos garotos. Lembra, Sam? Lembra do dia que eu te ensinei a brincar de mímica? E daquela tarde que fomos pescar, enquanto o pai tava caçando? "_Olha Dean, que peixe enorme! Me deixa pegar um também?_" Você tinha cinco anos... Eu tenho que confessar, eu enganei você, era um peixe que eu tinha comprado... Eu queria te impressionar, haha... A noite dos fogos de 4 de julho, seu sorriso, você ficou encantado! Eu sempre quis ser o primeiro a te mostrar tudo, tudo de bom nesse mundo... Eu queria ser seu super herói! Pra no final ser seu carrasco! Eu espero que você me perdoe, mano...

As noites vendo estrelas... Era nosso ritual. Desde crianças, até a noite anterior... Sentados no chão, ou no capô do Impala, tomando cerveja, olhando pro céu, contando estrelas em silêncio... Sua cabeça no meu peito, ou a minha no seu peito, ouvindo apenas o barulho dos goles e de nossas respirações... Nossa pequena sinfonia, Sammy!... Eu não vejo nenhuma estrela daqui, Sam. Elas não tem brilho. Você foi embora pra sempre, e levou com você o que fazia a vida ter sentido pra mim. Agora tudo se mostra em tons de branco e preto. Não sei se algum dia eu vou sentir algum prazer de novo. Porque tudo tem a sua cara, o seu cheiro, Sam... O interior desse carro é tão irritantemente espaçoso sem você todo encolhido no banco do carona...

Eu prometi a você, Sam, eu vou me refazer, eu vou viver. Vai ser difícil, vai doer demais, mas eu vou conseguir. Você vai se orgulhar da minha volta por cima! Eu vou ser feliz Sam, pra honrar sua memória, pra fazer valer seu sacrifício... Mesmo que por dentro eu esteja apenas sobrevivendo... Todos me verão e dirão que ali há um homem feliz, com sua mulher e filho, eu Lisa e Ben, uma família! Como você desejou pra mim... "_A normal apple pie life_..." Usou minhas palavras, mano! As palavras que eu usei pra lhe tirar da sua felicidade você usou pra me obrigar a trazer a minha. Sam, as pessoas não sabem como eu sei o quanto você me ama!... Ou amou...

**Get up! (Get up!)**

_Levante-se! (Levante-se!)_

**Come on! (Come on!)**

_Vamos! (Vamos!)_

**Why you scared? (I'm not scared!)**

_Por que está assustado? (Eu não estou assustado!)_

**You'll never change what's been and gone**

_Você nunca mudará o que já passou_

Certo, Sam! É hora de fazer o que me pediu! Já tô aqui, na frente da casa da Lisa, torcendo pra que ela seja mesmo idiota o suficiente como você disse. Eu vou viver o sonho americano, Sammy! Quem diria? Eu, Dean Winchester, caçador de monstros, demônios e fantasmas, agora dando o primeiro passo pra ser o Dean Winchester, pai de Ben, esposo de Lisa, mecânico boa praça, proporcionador de belas churrascadas no quintal... Sem água benta, sem círculos de sal, sem exorcismos... Sem você...

Não acho que posso suportar... Mas eu vou ter que suportar! Eu não posso fazer nada, não sem lhe contrariar. E se você descobrisse que eu não agi dentro do que me pediu ficaria muito zangado comigo, não? Não vou lhe aborrecer. Vou agir conforme suas instruções. O primeiro impacto já passou... Viu, irmão, como eu sou rápido? Eu sou mesmo um soldado! O soldado Winchester! As coisas são como são! Eu vou conseguir Sam! Eu vou encher esse seu traseiro de orgulho, você vai ver! Se você puder ver Sammy!...

Agora eu preciso parar de chorar. Preciso parecer bem. Vou bater à porta da Lisa, e esperar que ela me aceite. Vou preparar o meu sorriso, aquele de canto de boca que você diz que ninguém resiste! Será que ninguém resiste mesmo?... Eu só sei o efeito dele em você... Vou parar de pensar nisso! Não existe mais Sam e Dean, tá tudo acabado. Nós não existimos mais, Sam. Daqui em diante, somos só eu e minhas memórias de nós dois. Que você seja forte pra aguentar o inferno aí embaixo. Daqui de cima, eu vou ser forte pra sobreviver sem sua presença. Porque nós somos Winchesters. Ser forte faz parte.

**We're all of the stars**

_Nós somos todas as estrelas_

**We're fading away**

_Estamos sumindo_

**Just try not to worry**

_Não se preocupe_

**You'll see us some day**

_Você nos verá qualquer dia_

**Just take what you need**

_Apenas pegue o necessário_

**And be on your way**

_E siga o seu caminho_

**And stop crying your heart out**

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_(E não chore tanto assim)_

**FIM**


End file.
